


Christmas for Drifters

by matrixrefugee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Dean tries to explain Valentine's Day to Castiel...





	Christmas for Drifters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "fic_promptly"'s [Supernatural, Dean & Castiel, explaining Valentine's Day](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/112659.html?thread=5341459#cmt5341459)

"I thought that Valentine's Day was the feast day of a bishop who died for his faith, for refusing to obey the unjust laws of a Roman Emperor," Castiel said, head cocked. "I have met his spirit. How did his feast become woven with a ...Hallmark holiday?" the angel asked, pronouncing the words delicately, like someone pronouncing words in a foreign language they were still learning.

Dean sighed, tiredly and rubbed his face; this was going to be harder than he thought, considering that Cas had "insider information", so to speak. "Damned if I know: heard some story that he'd married couples after the Emperor put the kibosh on marriage," he said. "Can't say I argue that, except for the folks that'd rather *be* married. Never had any use for it. These days, the Hallmark cards just seem to drive the unattached ladies to despair," he said. "Which is where *I* come in, to cheer 'em up."

"By acts of fornication?" Cas asked, frowning, not entirely approving, but puzzled.

"Sort of," Dean replied, trying to be patient to hide his annoyance. "But some of these women get so depressed, they're ready to throw themselves off a bridge or do something just as desperate. I give 'em a reason to keep breathin' an' to show 'em that someone cares for 'em. Least for an hour. Some of 'em ain't never had a man touch 'em before; an' since demons an' other spooks are drawn to virgins, it'll keep 'em from gettin' in their sights."

Cas took this in, dubious. "And so tonight, you intend to go out in search of such lonely women?"

"That's part of the plan," he said. "But this year, I'd rather have a wing man."

Cas blinked. "You need an angel to watch you?"

"No, Cas, I want you to come along: 'bout time you had some action yourself," Dean said. "Might be some experienced ladies lookin' for some company, who'd be glad to do you a favor."

Cas blinked again, quicker. "You wish me to fornicate with them?" he asked.

"You gotta use that big word? You're gonna blow 'em off if you keep it up," Dean said. "Let me do the talkin', once we're in the field."


End file.
